Harry Dresden-The new Istari
by Atheist God
Summary: Basically Harry died fighting Nicodemus Archleone and the Uriel made him an offer-to send him to the Middle Earth where he would protect Bilbo Baggins and the Company. That and ending the war before it begun. This is my newest fic, but it won't be updated for a while, so if you want something to read check my other fic. Read and Review if you like this fic


**Harry Dresden-the new Istari**

 **Chapter 1** :

Harry Dresden woke up in a large ,white room. Perhaps woke up isn't the best expression to describe what happened; the last thing he was remembering was fighting Nicodemus Archleone when he was unable to dodge the Denarian's attack, a small throwing knife hitting him in the neck, then a burning sensation, and after that he remembered the Archive trying to heal him, but being unable to use her powers.

As he was remembering the whole thing, a man entered the room: " Hello Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden! My name is Uriel and I am here to make you an offer" he said.

' Uriel… where do I heard this name? oh… I remember now'

" Is this what the afterlife looks like?" Harry asked studying the room more careful now.

"No. This is more of a waiting room for special circumstances like yours. You weren't expected to die right now, you still had at least twenty years to live. But I am here to make you an offer" the angel repeated his earlier statement.

" What offer?" the wizard answered.

" While you died, you may have another chance, your second and last chance: I'll transport you to another universe. Like your own it's the force of good are fighting a war, and they are loosing. You will have some requirements: you need to help the good side in the war, you need to guard some important people . You are more of equalizing fighter, you will receive a strength, speed and magic power boost; you'll be the equal of the strongest wizard on the dark side which will like the current's Merlin level. I will trust you to be responsible with your power. You will receive a new staff , ring , armor and clothes. What do you say?" Uriel asked.

"well… it certainly sounds good, but I have some questions: who are the people I have to guard, how many wizards are in the new world and the key players of the war." Harry stated looking more determined with each passing second.

" The war hasn't started yet, while there are some small battles, there isn't a full-blown war yet. You role is to end the war before it starts. I will send you eighty years before the war, when you will have a chance of ending it. You will be a part of a Company, which will be made of thirteen dwarves, a wizard named Gandalf the Grey and a hobbit, Bilbo. The leader of the company will be Thorin a dwarf king-in exile. The quest is to recover the lost kingdom of Erebor, a dwarf kingdom which was captured by a dragon named Smaug for it's gold. There are a lot of people capable of using magic; all the Elves are capable of using small amounts, with the exceptions of Elrond-which is the leader of Rivendell and he is able to heal almost any wounds; and Galadriel- who has a large range of powers, mostly using her mind. There are three remaining Istari: Gandalf, Radagast and Saruman. Saruman is the leader of the order and the most powerfull, with Gandalf a close second. While you can trust Gandalf, Saruman is a bit to power-hungry to be trusted. You need to guard the Company, but in principal Bilbo. Your only chance of ending the war before it starts is to find the One Ring-a small golden ring and throw it the Mount Doom. If you need more information about the War go Rivendell and ask Elrond, and tell him I send you." Uriel explained.

" So… my answer is yes. Where in the Middle Earth I will be send ? " asked Harry.

" I will send you to the Shire, when the Company will first meet. Are you ready? " not waiting for a response Uriel used his celestial power to transport Harry.

The last thing Harry saw was a small man's face before everything went black.

 **Author note:**

 **This is my newest idea-a Dresden Files Hobbit xover. This fic will not be updated for a while, since I'll be busy writing my other fic. If you hasn't seen it yet, please read that first. I will update next Chapter six in the next three days. Hope you enjoy both of my fics.**


End file.
